Demon Gamer
by Deaths Shadow 1
Summary: I was just your average person until I you know died. But thankfully I was reborn in the world of DBZ as a demon and a gamer. Lets see how far this adventure goes. I'm so going to die (T T)
1. chapter 1

My name is Jimmy Black. I was your average teen. I'd wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, play games, and go to sleep. Well I dont know about other people but that was an average day for me. I also forgot to mention that I also watched anime and when I say that I mean I watched anime a lot.

I watched so much anime that it got to the point where it even pissed my family off. But hey that was just me. Well let's not get into that subject lets talk about something else like my favorite anime Dragon Ball F*cking Z. I mean who wouldn't like that show it was freaking awesome. The games were even more awesome. Games like Xenoverse 1 and 2 those 2 where the best i've ever played.

I say that as I play Xenoverse 2 on my ps4. I was an acrosain ( might have spelled that wrong but who cares) which to me was one of the best races dbz ever made. I was playing for awhile so I decided to stop and go outside for a walk. So I put on a black jacket with a black shirt underneath it I also put on some black jeans and black Nikes. I might look goth to everyone else but i'm not black is just my favorite color. As I walk by a mirror I see my black hair that just defies gravity for some reason and my baby blue eyes.

I' m so handsome I could just kiss myself. I don't know why all the girls at school don't like me am I that ugly ( T T ).

But anyways I'm going off topic here time for a walk. As I walk out the door I immediately get hit by lightning even though it was f*cking sunny outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been awhile but here is chapter 2.** By the way when Jimmy talks he will not have his ñame next to him. Others will tho.

 **xxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhhhhh my body my beautiful bbbbbooooodddddddyyyy. It's gone damn that lightning bolt damn it to hell.

After some time of crying I finally decided to look around and see where I was.

Aaaaaaannnnnnnnddddd. I was in a black void a f*cking black void. I swear if this is all the after life is if going to kill myself. Wait im already dead. Well I think I am.

Lets think about I was hit by lightning and i'm in a black void. Sssssssooooooo i'm dead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **10 minutes later**

 **I'm so f*cking bored.** There is absolutely nothing to do here. There is nothing but darkness and more darkness.

unknown: **(Flush). Sorry i'm late I had a massive shit. So who the hell are you.**

 **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHO AM I. I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT.**

Unknown: **Sorry gees no need for an attitude anyway i'm God.**

Sure you are what god wears a beat up green beanie with a ugly torn black shirt and torn blue jeans. Oh and lets not forget about those dirty green flipflops you have on.

 _Ignoring what jimmy is saying god continúes with what he's saying_.

 **God: So as god I have decided that you shall get a second chance at life. Before I go here is a little gift.**

Wai _Before I finish he disappears_. That jackass he didn't even tell me what the gift was. As soon as I say that I see this.

 **Hello gamer**

What the hell is this. Please tell me this is what I think it is.

 **Please say stats to get started.**

Stats

 **Name: N/A ( New life new name dumbass)**

 **Race:N/A**

 **Hp:100/100**

 **Mp:100/100**

 **Titles:N/A**

 **(strength) Str:10**

 **(agility) Ag:10**

 **(stamina) St:10**

 **(intelligence) In:10**

 **(wisdom) Wi:10**

 **(stat points) Sp:15**

Well it's a well pretty basic build. Lets see here I want don't want to be a mage type so my points are gonna go into **Str, Ag,** and **St.**

Stats

 **Name: N/A ( New life new name dumbass)**

 **Race:N/A**

 **Hp:150/** 1 **50**

 **15/5 min**

 **Mp:100/100**

 **10/5 min**

 **Title:N/A**

 **(strength) Str:1** **5**

( **goes to hp regen)** **(agility/speed)** **Ag:15**

( **goes to hp)(stamina) St:15**

( **goes to mp** **)(intelligence) In:10**

 **(goes to mp regen)** ( **wisdom) Wi:10**

 **(stat points) Sp:** **0**

Great now what. Ummm lets see help.

 **What can I help you with.**

Ummmm name all the menus Please Mr. Game thing.

 **Invertory**

 **Stats**

 **Gamer Market**

 **Skill list**

Ok gamer market.

 **Online gamer market where gamers buy and Sell things from different worlds.**

ok ummn skill list

 **Gamers mind: Self explainitory**

 **Gamers body: Self explainitory**

Gees so much sas from a game. Well can I start.

 **Select world**

 **DBZ**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One Piece**

 **Bleach**

 **RWBY**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

Ok you all know what im picking. Dbz pelase.

 **Dbz selected please select race**

 **Human**

 **Namekian**

 **Saiyan**

 **Demon**

 **Arcrosain**

 **Human Animal hybred**

Lets see everyones obvious choice would be saiyan so lets be diferente. I'll be a Demon.

 **Are you sure**

yes

 **Race selected**

 **Say start to well start**

Smart ass. Start. Get ready dbz here I come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Stats**

 **Name: N/A ( New life new name dumbass)**

 **Race:Demon**

 **Hp:150/150**

 **15/5 min**

 **Mp:100/100**

 **10/5 min**

 **Title:N/A**

 **Str:15**

 **Ag:15**

 **St:15**

 **In:10**

 **Wi:10**

 **Sp:0**

 **zeni:0**


End file.
